Notes on the Run II: Beyond Protoculture
by IronicSymphony
Summary: Rand releases the abridged version of his sequel to his best selling Notes on the Run. Find out how your favourite characters are faring after the events of The End of the Circle. In honour of the benevolent GPPR - 2 of 6 chapters uploaded 11/02/08.
1. Rand's Foreword

**.:DEDICATION:.**

**To GPPR, the brilliant, talented and phenomenally gifted artist who created an unbelievable (and squeal-worthy) piece of Tekkaman Blade art. Please accept my humble apologies for the delay in the fulfilment of my promise, but I operate on the 'better late than never' principle. I hope you enjoy this ficlet **

**.:INSPIRATION:.**

The plot for this fic was inspired by the comments from fictional journals and novels _within_ the McKinney novels but motivated completely by GPPR's offer of Tekkaman Blade artwork!

**Notes on the Run II: Beyond Protoculture  
**Written by Star

_**Rand's Foreword**_

I am sometimes taken back when I realise how much time has passed since the events chronicled in _Notes on the Run__(1)_. Memories once vivid as daylight slowly blur and mingle with the fog of time – here is where Rook would accuse me of being a sentimental Drama Queen and remind me to keep it simple. As succinctly as my lovely wife would have me write, I can't shake off my astonishment that more than a decade has ticked on by. Fear not faithful reader; this memoir isn't a requiem for _my_ youth but rather the lament of years gone by for others.

At time of writing the SDF3's return is old news, though I miss the days when it was _the _newsdiscussed wildly over many a kitchen table and living room. It certainly was in my house; not only was it the return of the heroes I'd worshipped since my youth but also the return of one of my (sorry Rook, _**our**_) closest friends, Scott Bernard. Save the tears from our touching reunion, readers, the bastard didn't look any older than when I saw him last! No sympathy from me, Soldier Boy!

To say that meeting these living legends was beyond my wildest dreams is an absolute understatement, but I got my chance to meet the Hunters, Sterlings, Grants and all the rest who were unbelievably, just as curious about my adventures as I was about theirs. The most imaginative mind couldn't possibly fathom what went through their minds upon hearing that the last few months of their lives was Earth's last decade of history. The idea for this book came to me as I listened to the SDF3ers recall their adventures in _Newspace__(2)_. Once again, I found myself frightened by Protoculture's omnipotent abilities to toy with our lives.

Furthermore, I felt it necessary to reconcile the experiences of the 'old' and 'new' generations. Heroes in my eyes, to some they are characters from a long-forgotten, half-remembered fable from their childhood. It is my hope that you reacquaint yourselves with these characters, some who choose to rediscover the heroism of their youth, others who prefer to look steadfastly towards the future.

_To Rook, who never says die,  
Maria, who'll make her old man proud,  
Lancerr__(3)__, who'll surprise us all  
And for those who went on before…_

_Rand, 2049_

_Next chapter: __The Bernards_

**.:Author's Note:.**

Though Harmony Gold has discarded the McKinney novels as non-cannon, I've been exposed to their influence far longer than that despicable excuse of a sequel (and blatant disregard for strong female role models!!!) Shadow Chronicles. I will reference the novels as necessary, please feel free to e-mail me or leave questions in your feedback if you wish to understand the novels further. Please note that I am Australian, which you'll no doubt discover from my spelling (e.g., colour/color).

**References:**

(1)References are repeatedly made to Rand's Notes on the Run throughout McKinney's Robotech novels, Invid Invasion (#10), Metamorphosis(#11), Symphony of Light (#12) and The End of the Circle (#18).

(2)McKinney, J. 1989. _Robotech #18: The End of the Circle_. Ballantine Books: New York.

(3)No reference, but spelling is intentional – I've taken some creative liberties so that Rook and Rand had another child, named after Lancer but with alternate spelling (it'd get too confusing!)

**::The Boring Bits::**

Robotech is the property of Harmony Gold. I do now own any characters and references to the series (book, comic or anime) are done so without the expressed permission of Harmony Gold. Notes on the Run II is not used for the exchange of or quest for money. Notes on the Run II is a fan-based work – I am merely conveying my love for this brilliant series (and disregarding…completely rejecting the Shadow Chronicles!). Needless to say, anyone stealing ideas belonging to the author – may you be punished in whatever way your faith dictates. Any deviation beyond the novels and new characters belongs to me.


	2. The Bernards

**.:DEDICATION:.**

**To GPPR, the brilliant, talented and phenomenally gifted artist who created an unbelievable (and squeal-worthy) piece of Tekkaman Blade art. Please accept my humble apologies for the delay in the fulfilment of my promise, but I operate on the 'better late than never' principle. I hope you enjoy this ficlet **

**Notes on the Run II: Beyond Protoculture  
**Written by Star

_**Chapter One – The Bernards**_

Whoever said Scott was a pleasant-looking, clean-shaven youth(1) had to have been under the influence of the Garudanian Hin(7). My first impression of our Soldier Boy/Leader was of an irritable, red-faced jerk who mistook me for a rag doll when I didn't offer him the Grand Tour of Invid-occupied Earth(2). That was of course, before our journey revealed his true character and what both haunted and motivated Scott Bernard. Putting my jealousy aside that my friend had been able to stave off grey hair, I struggled to reconcile the man I was reunited with to the boy I met all those years ago. Back then he had the look of the lost(3), fresh from the disastrous Mars invasion force and the loss of his fiancée, Marlene Rush. I was surprised that he'd acquired such a peaceful countenance (so beyond the reach of that 'pleasant-looking youth') especially after Scott shared his encounter with the Regis in Newspace(4). I suspect his newfound lease on optimism had something to do with Marlene's healed psyche, long-battered and bruised in her struggle for identity. That matter had been irrevocably laid to rest at the Intersection(5); she was both Marlene Rush and Invid scion, returned to her loved ones triumphantly whole.

Fascinated as I was by their adventures in Newspace and the revelations of the Intersection, such details have been penned by a far more articulate pen than mine and it is not my intention to retell what can be found in Admiral Lisa Hayes-Hunter's _Recollections_(8). I _would_ prefer to recall the details of the Buck's party I never had and was determined that Scott would…however have been sworn to secrecy by pain of death (and divorce). So instead, suffice to say that we welcomed the news of Scott and Marlene's pending nuptials, followed by a belated baby shower; in our defence they flew off into the sunset, Tirol-bound straight after the wedding! By the time Scott and Marlene returned freshly reconciled with her parents(6), their young daughter Ariel had begun to crawl (I'd somehow managed to father another child in the meantime; Scott had the gall to offer his sympathies to Rook!). Ariel was a sweet child from the start and dotes on her similarly docile younger siblings, and even if they have had the misfortune of inheriting many of her father's features their mother's dark eyes have saved them from a lifetime of ridicule (that's what you get for mocking my manhood, Soldier Boy!).

Though we'd hoped that the Bernards would choose Earth over Tirol, we weren't surprised when Scott and Marlene decided on the latter. Scott was no longer the same cynical, anguished duty-bound soldier that led us to Reflex Point. Newspace and the inevitable experience of time had changed all that; how the burden of guilt must've eased from his shoulders in the moment he stopped mourning Marlene Rush and ceased to agonise over his love for the reborn Marlene. Similarly, nor was Marlene the same delicate girl we'd protected on the way to Reflex Point and cared for when Scott ran off to find his Admirals Hunter at the conclusion of our journey. Marlene experienced trauma on a level beyond human understanding but the fragile girl had grown into a capable woman, her past weaknesses fast becoming the next, next generation's strengths. With Aurora Sterling on the Interworld Council(9), Marlene is the only other individual who can comprehend the mysterious evolution experienced by some of the SDF3ers' offspring and tutor them accordingly. With most of these children based on Tirol, it made sense for the Bernards to pack up and set sail for the stars.

Where they felt, they belonged.

_Next chapter: __The Hunters_

**.:Author's Note:.**

Though Harmony Gold has discarded the McKinney novels as non-cannon, I've been exposed to their influence far longer than that despicable excuse of a sequel (and blatant disregard for strong female role models!!!) Shadow Chronicles. I will reference the novels as necessary, please feel free to e-mail me or leave questions in your feedback if you wish to understand the novels further. Please note that I am Australian, which you'll no doubt discover from my spelling (e.g., colour/color).

**References:**

(1, 2)McKinney, J. 1987. _Robotech #10: Invid Invasion_. Ballantine Books: New York.

(3, 4, 5, 6)McKinney, J. 1989. _Robotech #18: The End of the Circle_. Ballantine Books: New York.

(7, 8, 9)McKinney, J. 1988. _Robotech The Sentinels #3: Death Dance_. Ballantine Books: New York.

**::The Boring Bits::**

Robotech is the property of Harmony Gold. I do now own any characters and references to the series (book, comic or anime) are done so without the expressed permission of Harmony Gold. Notes on the Run II is not used for the exchange of or quest for money. Notes on the Run II is a fan-based work – I am merely conveying my love for this brilliant series (and disregarding…completely rejecting the Shadow Chronicles!). Needless to say, anyone stealing ideas belonging to the author – may you be punished in whatever way your faith dictates. Any deviation beyond the novels and new characters belongs to me.


End file.
